When Worlds Collide
by Fragile Dream
Summary: With their commitment to one another cemented, Bane and Katharine embark on their new lives together far from the perils of Gotham City. As they enjoy their union, they also strive to overcome challenges old and new and discover that the past is never far behind. Will love conquer all or will external pressures prove powerful enough to tear them apart? Sequel to When Fate Smiles.
1. Prologue

Following their celebratory lovemaking session, Bane and Katharine relaxed comfortably and contentedly alongside one another with the bed sheet draped over their nude, satisfied forms. Having been deprived of each other for what seemed like an eternity, they felt like desert castaways who at long last had come upon a munificent oasis. For the first time in their lives they finally felt whole. They knew the road ahead would be far from easy, but they were uniform and steadfast in their resolve to do everything in their power to preserve their newfound fulfillment.

"The whole ship probably heard me," Katharine embarrassedly surmised.

"Doubtful. The walls are constructed of reinforced steel. And even if they did, none will dare mention it," he attempted to reassure her.

"I tried to control myself, but I couldn't help it," she grinned and turned her head to him. "You're an artist."

"I was hardly quiet as a mouse myself," he reciprocated her gaze.

"Part of me fears this is all just a dream I'm going to wake up from any minute."

"Even a dream could not be so magnificent," he tenderly attested and cupped her chin.

"I have dreamt of this before. And then I woke up alone and in Gotham. It was horrible."

The lingering sadness in her lovely voice caused an overwhelming sense of guilt in him and for good reason; he had been the sole reason for the pain she'd felt for the past two months. Although at the time he believed he was acting in her best interest, he now realized he never should have altogether banished her from his life as he had. The past could not be changed, but he would make it up to her in the future. Somehow he would atone for his mistakes and show her just how deeply he cherished her.

"You will never be alone again, my love. Or in Gotham, for that matter," he swore and brushed her chin with his thick thumb.

"That reminds me, where are we going after the ship docks?"

"Our current headquarters is in Budapest, though I'm not particularly keen on the idea of taking you there."

"Why's that?"

"A military installation comprised exclusively of men is no place for a lady, especially mine."

"I don't understand. Do you not trust some of your men?"

"My trust extends no farther than you and Barsad. Moreover, they may interpret your presence as an affront and view me as a hypocrite as a result."

"Now I'm really lost."

"League men are sworn to celibacy, and therein lies my dilemma."

"Celibacy? That's a pretty harsh rule, don't you think?"

"It was instituted by our late founder as a means to separate the weak from the strong."

"But you've had relations with women. Did all those little dalliances happen before you joined the League?"

"You know what they say about rules," he alluded to the familiar adage.

"How do you know the others haven't done the same?"

"I'm fairly confident the majority have engaged in the occasional fling when the opportunity presented itself, but that's quite different than entering a committed relationship."

"A committed relationship, huh? I like the sound of that," she beamed.

"As do I, but you see how it would look to the men if such a stunning specimen was introduced to their environment? It would be akin to dangling a carrot in front of a riding mule, for lack of a better idiom. As much as I detest the idea of keeping our relationship confidential I'm afraid there may be no alternative."

"Why not just lift the restriction? It's a bit ridiculous anyway if you ask me."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Why isn't it?"

"If the depth of our association was revealed, the men would almost certainly expect to be granted the freedom to cultivate their own amorous bonds, which would drastically increase security risks. All it would take to bring about our downfall is for one outsider to learn our true identities, and I must do everything in my power to ensure that does not happen. I have far too much to lose now."

"So what do we do?"

"Since it is too late to alter the flight plan, we will have to remain at headquarters for a day or two until arrangements for our journey can be made."

"You gonna sneak me in?"

"I realize that such a tactic is beneath you, but I hope you can appreciate my reasons."

"Of course I do. Don't worry about it, really. Where are we going afterwards?"

"I've been contemplating that very question, and there is one location we can find sanctuary on such short notice. It's remote, uninhabited . . ."

"The cabin?!" she giddily interrupted.

"Only if it pleases you."

"Oh, it does, I love it there! Fresh air, nature, and, last but certainly not least, glorious privacy. I can scream my head off in pure, unadulterated pleasure and no one will hear me for miles."

"My dear, to say I am eagerly anticipating that is very much an understatement."

"What about the League? Will you be able to manage it so far away from the base?"

"Presently there's nothing to manage. We've been inactive since departing Gotham and will remain so for the foreseeable future. Right now it is best to stay as far under the radar as possible."

"That's a relief. I was hardly thrilled by the idea of you criss-crossing the globe with every law enforcement agency on the planet looking for you."

"Not to fear; I won't be out of your sight anytime soon."

"Mmm, I can't wait until we get there," she remarked and snuggled into his bare, broad chest. "Home sweet home."

"That veritable shack is far from it," he derided. "Thankfully we will only be residing there until I secure a proper home."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything, and I will not have the woman I love living in substandard conditions. You will have a home befitting your grandeur, I shall see to it."

"Bane, the cabin is fine. Besides, I'm not exactly Jackie O over here. I don't need to live in the lap of luxury."

"You may not need to, but you are going to. I won't settle for anything less than the best for you, Katharine, because you that is what you deserve. You've struggled your entire life, but those days are over starting right now. If there is anything you desire, simply say it and it will be yours. And give no consideration to cost, my funds are inordinate."

"As much as I appreciate your generosity, fancy things attract attention, which is something we definitely don't need."

"That is easily remedied; all we require is a secluded setting which, fortunately, Europe is full of."

"As much as I like the thought of living in Europe, maybe we should go someplace less chummy with America, like the Middle East or something."

"I have toured that region extensively, and one of the things I learned is that it is a less than ideal setting for non-Islamic women."

"Well, it doesn't really matter where we live because as long as you're there it'll be home," she affirmed.

"Of course I feel the same way, but I cannot be swayed on the issue. You will have the finest home because you are the finest woman to ever walk this earth."

"Keep it up and you're gonna give me a big head."

"I speak only the truth."

"Seriously though, I'm not perfect. Far from it, actually."

"You're perfect to me. You're perfect for me."

"That's good enough for me," she grinned.

"Thank you," he whispered as he held her close.

"For what?"

"For being here, for forgiving me, for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for loving you," she raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Never."

"But I do, Katharine. I realize how hard it must have been for you to come to terms with my past.

"We all make mistakes, and you've already paid for yours in spades. Our pasts are just that, to me they're irrelevant now. We can't change what's already happened, all we can do is try to our best to make our futures better."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yeah, you could have, but thanks anyway," she flashed the gorgeous smile he'd yearned to behold for so long.

"As much as I would enjoy making love to you for the rest of the night, I suppose it would be prudent to get some sleep. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow, and you might find it difficult to sleep on the plane."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed amidst a yawn.

Predictably, the lovers' resolve did not last long; within two minutes their bodies were again joined together in carnal ecstasy.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the happy couple, who had spent the better part of the previous night engaging in pleasures of the flesh rather than slumbering, which was just as well, for they considered fatigue a small price to pay for their splendorous reunion. At seven o'clock they, along with Barsad, Malik, and Dr. Suresh, discreetly disembarked from the freighter, with Bane sans-mask for obvious reasons, and were met by the League's standard mode of travel: a convoy of shiny, black SUVs with requisite fully-tinted windows. He and Katharine boarded the first, and the others took the second.

On a decidedly sourer note, the fanatical detective had to be moved as well, but Bane had implicitly tasked two of his subordinates to deal with their newest prisoner only after he and Katharine had departed the dock. The reason for this was simple: he did not want the sight of her infernal captor to upset her. As for Marcus, he and the rest of the team that had rescued Katharine from Will's suburban home turned dungeon had stayed behind in Gotham where they were assigned.

Having removed his shroud in favor of the intravenous drip, Bane donned a plain black baseball cap and dark sunglasses in order to maintain at least some semblance of a disguise. To complete his masquerade he'd even traded his usual militaristic garb with civilian attire, namely a black track suit. He'd only ever utilized it for outdoor workout sessions and thus felt slightly awkward wearing it amongst his comrades, who had only ever seen him in his trademark bulletproof vest and cargo pants. He may have looked bizarre, but his beloved traveling companion was anything but. Clad in a white V-neck tee and dark wash jeans, her appearance was simple yet breathtaking. Even without a speck of makeup and an obvious case of bedhead, she was a vision of loveliness.

Katharine had never seen Bane in ordinary clothing before; truth be told he almost looked like a different person. As much as she relished seeing his handsome face unobstructed, she was more concerned with his physical comfort, for she knew that the liquefied painkiller was not as effective as the gaseous form the mask supplied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him shortly after the Ranger Rover took off.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed. Don't worry your pretty little head for a second over me."

"How long until we get to the airfield?"

"An hour, give or take."

"You're going to put it back on for the flight, right?"

"I am, but until then I'd like to make the most of our time if you would do me the honor," he suggested while softly stroking her face.

"I'd love to, but what about the driver?"

"What about him?"

"He's bound to see us."

"And?"

"Well, you said you wanted to keep me a secret for the time being."

"The driver is oblivious to our identities, to him we are nothing more than anonymous passengers."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" she smiled brightly and brought her mouth to his.

Of all her man's striking features, she wagered his lips to be her favorite. His eyes were divine, his physique celestial, but she could experience those parts of him anytime. His luscious lips, however, were a rare treat she savored each and every time she was blessed with their liberation. As always, she found his mouth utterly delicious.

The way they were carrying must have made them look like a pair of hormonal adolescents, but they couldn't have cared less about the chauffeur's opinion. Indifferent to the man's presence, they became lost in one another for the duration of the drive. In fact, it was not until their arrival at the airstrip that their unabashed display of affection concluded.

The League had airbases all over the world, and the eastern coast of Canada was no exception. The structures were surprisingly easy to obtain; all it took was a liberal sum of money and an acquisitive landowner and voilà: you had your very own private runway at your disposal.

As much as Bane would have liked to have coordinated a separate plane for him and Katharine, his sagaciousness ultimately won out over his romantic zeal. The loathsome lawman and his guards would be traveling on a separate plane in order to spare Katharine the distress of laying eyes on the man who had so ruthlessly tormented her. Flying two unauthorized aircraft into heavily monitored airspace was risky enough; adding a third would truly be pressing their luck. Naturally the League's planes were furnished with state of the art anti-radar equipment, yet as good as their machinery was, the Hungarian government's was most likely better.

While walking to the awaiting plane, Bane and Barsad exchanged eye contact for the briefest of moments. Knowing his lieutenant like the back of his hand, Bane was able to read his face instantly, and what he saw was an unmistakable expression of approval. Normally he would have resented anyone having such insight into his state of mind, but he could hardly scorn Barsad for it, as the American had fought long and hard to get his mentor to come to his senses regarding Katharine and thus undoubtedly viewed their reunion as a personal victory of his own.

Once onboard, Bane and Katharine seated themselves at the front while the other three opted for the rear, giving the couple adequate breathing room.

"I have several books if you'd like to read," Bane offered.

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of saying you don't want to talk to me with all your buddies watching?" she teased.

"Not at all, I just want you to be as stimulated as possible."

"Oh, really?" she smirked.

"Circumstances permitting, of course," he amended.

"Well, Barsad knows, and I'm sure the doctor does too. Who's the other guy?"

"That is Malik, and to my knowledge he is none the wiser."

"He looks so young," she observed.

"At twenty-one he is our youngest member, but what he lacks in age he makes up for with loyalty."

"Did you recruit him?"

"'Recruit' isn't the right world; 'sponsored' would be a more accurate description. After his parents were killed during the Iraqi conflict, he was reduced to the life of a vagabond, resorted to thievery to survive. One day he was discovered stealing from an especially deplorable tycoon whose lackeys did not take too kindly to his boldness. They were preparing to execute him when I came upon them."

"What happened?"

"I, too, was employed by the aforementioned tycoon. And as regrettable as I find my former affiliation with him, it did allow me to intervene on the boy's behalf."

"You saved his life?"

"The way you say it makes me sound magnanimous."

"Did you save him so you could conscript him?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"Why did you save him?"

"I related to his plight. I didn't believe he deserved to die for taking something so trivial from a man with enough money to live countless lifetimes."

"Then magnanimous is exactly what you were."

"I fear you esteem me too highly."

"I don't; I think I esteem you just right."

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Only one person. He's big, brilliant, and absurdly sexy."

"How I love you," he professed.

"I love you. I hope you never get tired of hearing it because I'm gonna be saying it an awful lot."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I want to kiss you so bad," she stared at him longingly.

Bane had always prided himself on his rigid sense of self-discipline, but apparently that trait was a thing of the past, as it completely disappeared whenever he was in her presence. Ever the opportunist, he grabbed one of the books in his bag and inconspicuously dropped it onto the floor. Evidently, he was a proficient actor, for even Katharine seemed unaware of his purpose.

As soon as she leaned down to recover the worn paperback he lowered his head and eagerly yet gently met her lips with his own. They basked in the sensation of their pining mouths intertwined in sheer bliss, of their desirous tongues fervently caressing one another. They could have stayed that way indefinitely had they been the only passengers but because they weren't they knew their delight was momentary. After about fifteen seconds their furtive act came to an end. With his love's mouth off-limits for the next ten hours, Bane reapplied his mask. As their conversation continued, he couldn't help but notice her frequent yawning.

"You're tired. You should lean back, try to get some rest," he recommended.

"Are you going to?"

"I never sleep while in flight."

"Why?"

"If the pilot and the copilot die, I'll have to fly the plane."

"Yeah, that's real plausible. I don't want to sleep if you're not going to."

"Nonsense, there's no reason for you to stay awake on my account. Besides, I am perfectly content just being near you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"All right," she yielded with another yawn and turned onto the side facing him.

He then retrieved a blanket and pillow from the overhead compartment and proceeded to drape it over her in a most gentlemanly fashion. Once she was covered up, he turned off the lights above their seats.

Realizing the others would not be able to see what she was doing from such a distance, Katharine rested a hand on his leg. Always receptive to her touch, he responded in kind by placing his hand atop hers and delicately rubbed her fingers.

"I can't wait until we land," she murmured.

"Neither can I," he echoed her sentiment and lovingly watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's the prologue. And I got it up earlier than expected thanks to all your great feedback; I guess your enthusiasm was contagious. It's kind of short, I know. I was planning to include their arrival at the League's headquarters, but I was so eager to get it posted for you guys that I decided to save that part for later. The first official chapter will feature that as well as Bane and Katharine's return to their love nest. Hope you all enjoyed the introduction, and please share your opinions on it if you would be so kind :)**


	2. Chapter 1

After nearly half a day in air, the plane carrying the League retinue touched down at the Budapest headquarters shortly after midnight. The timing of the arrival was perfect; the cover of night would allow Katharine to enter the base virtually undetected, a detail that helped to alleviate Bane's concerns about her spontaneous insertion into the compound. He had conveyed his wariness to Barsad, who in turn had proposed bringing her in incognito, but Bane refused to resort to such a drastic measure.

After hours of mulling over the dilemma, he decided to scrap his plan of concealing Katharine from his army. He was still the League's supreme leader—and this time democratically elected, he might add—and as such he would not abase himself to such a degree. But more importantly, he would not disgrace the woman he loved by disguising her in masculine clothing. No, she would make her entrance freely and naturally, the men's sensibilities be damned. Obviously they would not parade around the installation flaunting their relationship like a couple of uncouth teenagers, but neither would they go to vulgar lengths to keep her presence clandestine. He would not keep her tucked away in his room like some shameful secret; on the contrary, she would be free to roam as much or as little as she preferred.

As evidenced by his unanimous appointment as their premier officer, Bane's compatriots revered his authority, and thus he doubted any of them would openly inquire about Katharine's presence. All they would be told was that she was a guest and should be treated accordingly. And if he got the slightest hint that anyone had treated her with anything other than civility, that person would not live long enough to regret their imprudence.

Following their landing, the weary travelers disembarked from the aircraft. When Katharine went to retrieve her luggage, Bane immediately instructed Malik to relieve her of the burden. Though she appreciated his gentility, she felt it unnecessary, as she was perfectly capable of carrying her own bags. Knowing it would be futile to decline the assistance, she accepted Malik's help with a smile and a sincere thanks. At the main entrance they encountered two sentries, neither of whom said a word as their commander and his entourage breached their sanctum. Once inside, Bane's first order of business was to escort Katharine to his room. She had not slept much on the plane, and the little she did had been light and disjointed. With jet lag exacerbating her condition, he was eager to get her settled in for the night. After procuring her belongings from Malik, he and Katharine proceeded down the long corridor leading to their destination.

Lacking the modernity of the Tunisian facility, the League's European counterpart was not equipped with a biometrical identification system therefore no thumbprint was required for entry. All that was needed was a key, which Bane took from his jacket pocket and inserted into the dead bolt as soon as they reached the door.

The absence of a sophisticated security system aside, Katharine she would be safe in her new, albeit temporary, abode. Even with her vision obscured by the gloaming, she'd been able to get a good look at the sprawling complex. With their stone exteriors and imposing heights, the numerous buildings of the site reminded her of the old-fashioned castles Europe was famous for. The structures seemed impregnable, and for the sakes of everyone within their walls, she indeed hoped they were.

Having spent much time with Bane, Katharine was not at all surprised by the austere quality of his quarters. One could tell by his living space alone that, in terms of lifestyle, he most assuredly practiced what he preached regarding simplicity. The living room was sparsely furnished with two modest armchairs and a coffee table; there was neither a TV nor any other amenities. The dinette was stark as well, with only a refrigerator, stove, and a small table among its contents. He may have been intent on giving her an extravagant life, much to her opposition, but when it came to his own existence it was clear he was governed by frugality. When they got to his bedroom, however, her notions about his minimalist approach were somewhat jolted by the sight of his bed, which she estimated to be the largest she'd ever seen.

"Wow! And here I was expecting some rinky-dink cot. Hope you haven't shared this baby with anyone in my absence," she commented while tapping the mattress.

"I have not nor will I ever," he replied, prompting her to blush.

"Are you hungry? I can bring you something from the mess," he offered.

"Nah, I'm way too tired to eat," she sat down on the bed and stretched her arms upward. "And you didn't sleep at all, you must be exhausted."

"I am quite drowsy, but there are a few things I must do before retiring for the evening."

"We just got here, and you're leaving already?" she asked with discernable disappointment in her voice.

No sooner than she uttered them, her words resonated in her mind and filled her with dismay. Here she was only one day into their relationship and she was already displaying signs of clinginess, a trait she'd often ridiculed in her single days. She'd known several people, male and female alike, who had been overly possessive of their partners, and their conduct was, as Bane would predictably label, unbecoming. Determined not to become the stereotypical woman who ends up driving her man away with her overbearing ways, she withdrew her protest.

"I'm sorry, I was being silly," she apologized before he had a chance to respond to her initial statement.

"Are you certain?"

"I am. Go do what you need to."

"If you have no objection, I'm going to lock the door behind me. It is purely a precautionary measure, you have nothing to fear."

"Fine by me."

"Please do not delay your rest for my sake," he urged as he gazed down at her and delicately stroked her neck.

"Don't you worry about that, I'm gonna be in La La Land by the time you get back," she retorted with a kiss of his hand. "See you in the morning."

"You will. Sleep well," his mechanical voice hummed.

With that, Bane left his personal dwelling and made his way to Barsad and Sullivan in the control room.

"There he is, the big cheese, the top dog, the head honcho!" Sullivan greeted Bane in an informal manner.

"All right, that's enough," Barsad chided, ever mindful of protocol. "Go make yourself useful."

"I'd like him to stay. Do you mind, Mr. Sullivan?" Bane turned his attention to his addressee.

"No sir, I'd be happy to," the Irishman jovially agreed and returned to his seat. "How can I be of service?"

"As you are aware, we have a guest who will be joining us for the next day or so."

"Aye, and let me be the first to congratulate you, boss. She's a bonny lass if I ever saw one."

Sullivan's characteristic lack of decorum caused an internal grimace in Barsad, who felt the need to intervene on his tactless friend's behalf.

"He means that in the most respectful way possible," Barsad hastily interjected.

"I am not obtuse, Barsad; I know what the man meant. Thank you Sullivan, I'm sure she would apprize your sentiment, but I must ask you to refrain from sharing your knowledge of our relationship for very apparent reasons."

"I won't tell a soul, ya got my word on that."

"Familiar with her as I am, I anticipate she will wish to retain her privacy, but if she does choose to explore the premises, she shall be completely unrestricted for the duration of her stay. Rest assured she is in no way a threat to our security, and I trust you will exercise sound judgment if you are probed on her presence."

"Aye, but uh . . . what should I say?"

"Simply that she is special guest here at my discretion; no more, no less."

"Yes, sir. I mean, I doubt anyone'll ask me seeing as I'd be the last to know about things like that, but if anyone does I'll be sure to tell them exactly that."

"For that you have my gratitude. Dismissed."

Not having to be told twice, Sullivan departed the control center, leaving Bane and Barsad the only occupants. Although Barsad said nothing, Bane could gauge his mindset merely by observing his countenance.

"You disapprove of my decision," Bane inferred.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to; your misgivings are written all over your face."

"All right, you win. I do have some concerns about the situation," he acknowledged.

"Elaborate."

"Do you honestly think our brothers are so dim that they can't put two and two together?"

"Platonic relationships between men and women still existed the last time I checked."

"Yeah, but we both know that's not what's going on here."

"We may know the truth, but the men do not, and I intend to keep it that way."

"She was with us in Tunisia, she was seen. And when you split you took her with you, which was also noticed. You'd have to be an idiot not to be able to connect the dots."

"I spent a great deal of time with Talia as well but never once engaged in physical relations with her," Bane reminded.

"That was different and everyone knew it."

"How did they? I never informed them, did you?"

"Of course not."

"I divulged my love for Talia, but I did not explain the nature of it. Do my soldiers possess some sort of psychic powers unbeknownst to me?"

"You're different around Kate than you were with Talia."

"On what do you base that opinion? The only time you've witnessed us together was on the flight today."

"My point exactly."

"We barely spoke a word to one another. In fact, I spent more time talking to you than her."

"Yeah well, actions speak louder than words."

"What actions?" Bane asked confoundedly.

"Ordering a separate car, the blanket and pillow routine, not letting her carry her bags. You go from Robespierre to Sir Lancelot in .03 seconds whenever she's around."

"I believe your insight is causing you to read too much into my deportment. You know the truth, and subsequently you assume your peers must as well."

"Why not just change the rule? It's insane anyway, and getting rid of it would solve this particular problem."

"As I told Katharine, it's not that easy. Rescinding the regulation would open the floodgates to reckless behavior, which would result in flagrant lapses in security."

"If these guys wanted domestic bliss, they sure as hell wouldn't have joined up with us. They're not looking for wives or even steady girlfriends, they just want to be able to satisfy their most basic desires without fear of punishment."

"Trysts bear consequences more often than not. Unexpected attachment, accidental conception, careless pillow talk; any one of those byproducts carries the potential to be our undoing. We cannot afford to gamble with our liberty, and revoking the celibacy statute would do just that."

"You took a chance on Kate, and that didn't turn out to be a disaster."

"She is the exception, not the rule. You know as well as I do how unique a being she is."

"You got me there. You said she'd only be here a day or two. You taking her back to the cabin?"

"We will reside there until I can make more suitable arrangements."

"Well, there's something we need to address before you go."

Bane knew to what, or rather whom, his lieutenant was referring—the proverbial elephant in the room: Detective Will Garris. As much as he would have enjoyed giving the coward the welcome he deserved, Katharine's wellbeing was his utmost concern, trumping even his vengeful bloodlust.

"What is his status?"

"Still out, but he'll be waking up soon."

"What are we using for his sedation?"

"Rohypnol."

"From now on use Ativan. Rohypnol causes short-term amnesia, and I don't want to give him that pleasure. I want him to remember every moment of this experience."

"I don't suppose you want Dr. Suresh to look him over."

"Absolutely not. I brought him here to pay for his crimes not to enhance his health."

"I thought keeping him alive was the plan."

"He is alive."

"You did a real number on him, he could have internal injuries."

"I was methodical; his wounds are not critical."

"How long are you planning on keeping him locked up?"

"For the rest of his life, of course."

"Look, I know this was my idea and all, but I've gotta say dragging a cop around with us everywhere we go really isn't practical."

"After tomorrow we won't be dragging him anywhere," Bane hinted.

"What do you mean?" Barsad posed with a furrowed brow.

"I'm taking him to Peña Dura. Starting tomorrow the pit will be his home for the remainder of his days."

A look of unrestrained shock appeared on the American's face. Barsad was not a man easily staggered, but Bane's announcement had sure as hell done the trick. He had nothing but disdain for the man who had victimized Kate, whom he counted as a friend, but the pit . . . that place was unspeakable in every definition of the word.

Bane had rarely spoken of the underworld in which he had spent the first twenty-five years of his life, nevertheless Barsad knew more about it than any person should. In his first few years under Bane's tutelage he'd developed a fascination with the bizarre South American penitentiary which led him down a path of furtive research. His motivation to learn all he could about the illicit institution stemmed from a combination of morbid curiosity and a desire to better understand his mentor, and what he discovered made his stomach turn. Even his imagination, wild as it was, had limits, and the reality of the subterranean prison exceeded each and every one of them. The pit was a stain on human civilization, a place so vile he could scarcely fathom anyone truly deserving to be sent there. Forced to spend his childhood, adolescence, and early adulthood in such a horrid environment, it was no wonder Bane ended up becoming the world's most infamous terrorist.

"Are you going to say something or just gawk at your boots for the rest of the night?" Bane prompted.

"That's cruel even by our standards," Barsad opined.

"I think it's quite befitting for such a degenerate. Besides, I need him in a place with no opportunity for escape."

"Bruce Wayne escaped, and that was after you broke his back."

Months after their final showdown, the name of his former adversary sounded almost foreign to Bane. Surprisingly, he couldn't rightly recall the last time he'd even thought of the man whose demise he had spent six years meticulously planning. Though he'd abhorred the vigilante since being apprised of his existence by Talia, his reasons were dissimilar to those of his muse. Talia despised Wayne for killing her father, but Bane could not bring himself to share in her condemnation, not after Ra's had so callously expelled him from her life. His excommunication he could deal with; the loss of the child he loved as his own was an entirely different story.

But Bane didn't need Ra's's murder as a reason to scorn Bruce Wayne, for he had plenty of others. The Gothamite had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth thanks to his affluent ancestry, and nothing invoked Bane's contempt quite like disproportionate wealth. Adding fuel to the fire, Wayne was also a very attractive man whose visage was a constant reminder of one of the many things Bane had lost in the pit: his own comparably handsome face. But the thing that inspired Bane's hatred more than anything else was Wayne's status as his would-be successor in the League of Shadows. Ra's al Ghul had personally handpicked the young billionaire as Bane's replacement and, according to Talia, had often referred to him as his finest warrior. Wayne was good, even his harshest critic could admit that, but Bane could not accept the possibility that the upstart's skills were superior to his own.

Following his pointless reflection on his dead enemy, Bane resumed his conversation with Barsad.

"A soft cop is a far cry from Bruce Wayne, even the crippled version," Bane asserted almost respectfully.

"You said **you're** taking him there. Did you mean that literally?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you let me handle it?" Barsad suggested.

"I must oversee his internment, there is no room for miscalculation."

"You don't trust me?"

"Knowing you are opposed to the measure, you can hardly fault me for my skepticism."

"I'll admit I don't like it, but that doesn't mean I'd deliberately fuck it up," Barsad defensively countered.

"Your disapproval is not my only reason for denying your request. I have to be the one who lowers him in. It is not a desire but an actual need. I won't be able to sleep soundly until I know that he's down there for all eternity."

"Please tell me you're not taking Kate with you."

"Of course not, she will remain here."

"What are you going to tell her? 'Sorry honey, I'd like to spend time with you, but first I have to drop your kidnapper into a hole in the ground halfway around the world. See you in a day or two?'"

Unamused by his adjutant's irreverence, Bane shot him an annoyed glance.

"You're not just gonna up and go without a word, are you?"

"I will not go into specifics, but I will alert her of my mandatory absence. Needless to say I would like you to see to her needs while I'm away."

"What if she asks me about where you went?"

"It's questions like those that make me wonder how you ever survived without me. Tell her you don't know," Bane bluntly stated.

"Oh no, you're not putting me in the middle of this again. I'm not lying for you."

"You've never had a problem with it before."

"When it comes to her I do. I like Kate, I don't want to betray her trust."

"You won't be betraying her trust, you will be shielding her from unnecessary distress. You know as well as I do how the truth would affect her."

"All right, all right, I'll do it," Barsad conceded. "Nice touch with the guilt trip, by the way."

"Now if there's nothing else," Bane sounded, obviously eager to vacate the control room.

"Actually, there is one more thing. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but with everything that's been going on I didn't want to bring it up. Now that all the smoke's cleared, I figure now would be a good time."

"What is it?"

"You mentioned the possibility of Neimov pulling some strings to get us asylum in Russia. Is that option still on the table?"

"I still intend on seeking his support on that front but only after a reasonable amount of time has passed. Intercepting that disk was no small accomplishment, hence I am justifiably reluctant to ask him for another favor so soon."

"Yeah, that's probably smart. It'd be nice, you know? Going to Russia, living a quiet life."

"I will discuss the matter with Alexei, but I cannot guarantee his succor on the matter. In other words, don't get your hopes up."

"I never do."

"Good night, brother."

"Night," Barsad echoed as Bane exited the room.

When Bane returned to his chamber he found Katharine sound asleep just as she'd foretold. Not wanting to disturb her peace, he maneuvered his way to the bathroom in total darkness and gently closed the door. After disrobing he joined his love in bed as carefully as possible, which was no easy feat for a man of his titanic size.

Feeling him beside her she instinctively turned her body to him, placed her head on his toned pectoral muscle, and wrapped an arm around his torso. Her reception filled his hardened heart with warmth and gratitude. The touch of her skin against his instantly eradicated every negative emotion within him and momentarily freed him from all his earthly burdens. He may have been an irredeemable monster in the eyes of the rest of the world, but to her he was a human being worth more than the sum of his mistakes. Even more precious, he was the one she had given herself to, the man she deemed worthy of her greatest gift. Despite their myriad differences in personality and appearance, she actually loved him, and the reality of that never ceased to amaze him. Whereas her flesh was pristine and beautiful, his was marred and ugly, but she didn't care. She loved him anyway, she even told him he was attractive when he knew that was the last thing he was. She was all he wanted, all he needed, and knowing she felt the very same way about him was beyond wondrous. The rest of the world ceased to exist as he basked in the glory of her embrace before effortlessly slipping into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: In the author's note of the prologue I said that this chapter would feature Bane and Katharine's return to the cabin, but I got a little ahead of myself. But don't worry, that event is imminent (probably Chapter 3). **

**Lots of talk of Bruce Wayne in this chapter . . . yeah, you guys know where I'm going with this. I'm so psyched for this story, I wish I could get it all down in one session. Up next we will see Will's journey to the pit (a fate arguably worse than death) and how Kate keeps herself occupied while Bane is away. Big hugs to those who've followed, favorite, and reviewed, I adore you all :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Even with the woman he loved by his side, sleep eluded Bane for much of that first night back at the compound. The cause of his insomnia was singular—his imminent journey to his least-favored place on earth, a place he hoped he would never again bear witness to. Since his liberation he'd returned to the hellish hole only once and for the same reason as that of his impending trip: to permanently contain a very legitimate threat.

To Talia's misfortune, Bruce Wayne's stay at Peña Dura had not been permanent. Bane's hindsight was indeed twenty-twenty; he had tremendously underestimated his foe in every possible respect. But he could not take full responsibility for Wayne's escape, as the idea of the latter's internment had not been his. He had opposed the plan since its inception and made no secret of his feelings. He'd pleaded with his muse to allow him to dispose of the brazen billionaire swiftly and discreetly, but his words fell on deaf ears. By the time the two had reconnected shortly after her father's murder, she was already ruled by her inexorable need for a more calculated and insidious retribution. She did not want Wayne to have a quick, quiet death in the middle of the night at the hands of a faceless assassin; that kind of demise, she deemed, was far too lenient a punishment for the man that had deprived her of her last living parent. No, she wanted to kill him slowly, and after countless discussions on the issue, many of them heated, Bane learned that she was utterly unchangeable in her position and ultimately submitted to her will.

Under the circumstances, most men would have walked away, he imagined, but he was not most men. He'd promised Talia when she was just a babe that he would do anything for her, and he was, even if nothing else, a man of his word. She had stressed to him on several occasions that his death was not essential, yet he was just as unmovable on that subject as she was on her plan. If she perished in the nuclear blast, he would do the same by her side. Though she regarded his commitment as a great sacrifice, he did not share that sentiment; if she died, his life would be forever hollow. He had carved out somewhat of a niche for himself in South America, but he had done so under the mistaken belief that she had moved beyond her father's sanctimonious delusions and was out in the world somewhere living a happy life. Once that illusion was shattered, so too was his previous existence. Once she asked him for help, he immediately pledged himself to her goal and never looked back.

As he relished the sight of Katharine's peaceful form, he found himself wondering if he would have so readily forfeited his life if he'd had somehow met her during the preliminary years of the conspiracy. Recalling his mindset at that time, he couldn't help but question whether even she would have been able to steer him off the path of destruction. He would have done his best to lure her into his bed if she'd displayed the slightest interest, of that he was certain, but, being a man with tunnel vision as he had been then, he most likely would have forsaken her at the first sign of attachment.

He rebuked himself for wasting even a minute on such pointless thoughts and knew the only reason for them was his unfortunate but imperative voyage to the wastelands of Chile. Although it was true that Bruce Wayne had escaped the forlorn chasm, he was the exception rather than the rule. Whereas Wayne was a League of Shadows trainee, not to mention a seasoned vigilante, Garris was a small-time detective whose professional training was a joke compared to that of the elite brotherhood in which he and Bruce Wayne had cut their teeth. He was a weak, cowardly man who lacked both the physical and mental fortitude to make the climb. In fact, Bane doubted he would even try. Judging from their encounters thus far, the man had already seemed to have accepted his fate. His spirit was broken, and the pit would ensure that it would never recover.

Bane's reticence about returning to the prison had nothing to do with Garris. On the contrary, he was very much looking forward to lowering the cur into the abyss personally and knew the task would bring him immense satisfaction. His aversion was due to his own experiences in the dungeon, particularly the loss of his mother and his disfiguration. It was those pivotal tragedies that had shaped him into what he became. They were the subject of his nightmares, the source of his doubts, and the root of his transformation from man to monster.

That's what the world called him. Every television show, every newspaper article, every Internet blog. They had other names for him too, but that one always stuck out more than its counterparts. He often wondered if the description was accurate. Such labels had never bothered him before, but his circumstances had changed in a way he had never anticipated; he was no longer alone in the world. He had a woman who truly cared for him by his side, an amazing woman who had ignored society's condemnation of him in spite of all the contradictory evidence. His woman deserved many things, but a monster in her bed was not one of them. If he had been a monster, he could not be one anymore. He had to somehow find his way back to his humanity, not for his sake but for Katharine's. As slumber finally began to claim him, he vowed to do just that.

* * *

At barely five o'clock the next morning, Katharine was awakened by faint rumblings in the apartment. After ascertaining the ungodly hour via the bedside clock, she ambled into the living room to see what her wayward sleeping companion was up to.

"This is early even for you," she remarked with a yawn.

"I apologize, I hoped not to wake you so soon."

"It's okay," she attempted to assuage his needless guilt. "I know you have things to do. And don't worry, I won't so much as stick my head out the door while you're gone."

"After sound reevaluation I've concluded that such radical methods are unnecessary. Please feel free to go wherever you wish. And do not worry about navigation, I have assigned Barsad to act as your escort."

Taken aback by his decree, Katharine remained silent for several seconds. The reversal of his position was a one-eighty if she'd ever heard one, and she pondered what had made him change his mind so completely and abruptly.

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"What will they think?"

"I do not care what they think," he sneered.

"Far be it from me to disagree, but I think yesterday's conversation might prove otherwise," she gently contended.

"They are my inferiors, and I will not defer to them in any way, especially this one. I will not cage you like a bird for their benefit."

"It's okay, really. I have everything I need in here, I don't mind staying."

"Are you not at all curious about the facility?" he gleaned her countenance.

"Seen one League of Shadows stronghold, seen them all," she shrugged indifferently.

"Katharine, you are not a prisoner here, and I do not want you to feel like one. You are my very special guest, and I have made it abundantly clear that you will be treated as such. You have nothing to fear in regard to hostility from the men."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It just doesn't seem right. These guys haven't had a woman for God knows how long, and I don't want to rock the boat."

"We are not on a boat," he said quizzically.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," she clarified, his unfamiliarity with slang never ceasing to amuse her.

"You will do no such thing," he dismissed.

"I appreciate that, but I'd just as rather stay put if it's all right with you. I'll just read until you come back tonight," she signaled to the ample supply of books on the nearby shelf.

"I shall not return by nightfall," he ruefully informed.

"Why's that?"

"I must leave the compound temporarily."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be traveling for a while," she repeated his earlier vow, words which had indeed come back to haunt him.

"I'm afraid I overlooked a very important matter that demands my direct and immediate attention."

"When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

Katharine tried to conceal her reaction, but the attempt was futile. She would have undoubtedly succeeded with any other audience, for her acting talents were admirable as evidenced by her Spain performance, but Bane knew her far too well to be deceived. Although she said nothing, her body language betrayed her. The biting of her bottom lip, the diversion of her eyes, the subtle slouch of her shoulders; all unmistakable indicators of her acute disappointment.

"Please believe me when I say that I regret this necessity as much as you do," he added.

"I don't need to know what you're doing every minute of the day; my only concern is for your safety. All it would take is for one person to see you, and the Feds would be all over you like white on rice . . . very quickly," she revised.

"The FBI has no jurisdiction outside U.S. borders," he imparted.

"The CIA then, whoever."

"I assure you I will not be seen by anyone outside my retinue."

"But what if you are? Then what?"

"I've done this before on numerous occasions. Nothing will go wrong."

"Just because it hasn't gone wrong before doesn't mean it never will," she pointed out.

Having no answer that would satisfy her, he resigned himself to silence as he laced his boots and hoped that she would discontinue her protests. Katharine, however, had no intention of throwing in the towel so easily.

"Fine, then you won't mind if I come along."

"My destination is inhospitable in terms of both climate and terrain. It is no place for someone of such beauty."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. If you're going, so am I."

"It is not necessary."

"It is for me," she differed. "I won't be able to sit here for two days wondering if you've been arrested or worse."

"I will phone you as frequently as you like, you have my word."

"You won't have to because I'm going to be right there with you."

"As much as I loathe the mere idea of being separated from you, I cannot agree to your request."

"So is this how it's going to be? You make all the decisions and I get no say in anything?" she blurted out in frustration.

"Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have to; he knew the answer to his question. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on him, and when it did it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"That's fully understandable."

She appeared surprised by his declaration.

"I subjugated you at the cabin, and my behavior was reprehensible. There is no excuse for it. But you are no longer my prisoner, Katharine. I need you to know that always."

"I know, I just," she paused and cleared her throat, "I just need to know where I stand. I need to know what to expect."

"Our relationship will not be one of dominance on my part. I would not want that, not now or ever. I am more than willing to compromise with you on virtually any issue, but this is something I must do alone. I am not asking for your approval, only your forbearance and hopefully your understanding."

"And I want to give you that, I do, but I'm scared! No, that's understatement; I'm fucking terrified! I'm terrified of you going out there and never coming back," she confessed while restraining her tears.

Her concern touched what little was left of his withered heart. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but uncertainty stopped him dead in his tracks. What if she misconstrued the gesture as an effort to pacify and thereby control her? Perhaps giving her space was the better option. Or was it? Maybe she would interpret his physical distance as evidence of apathy on his part. It was at that juncture he realized just how incredibly clueless he was about women and relationships. He wanted to do the right thing; he simply did not know what the right thing was. He looked to her for any nonverbal cues but found nothing clear to go on. Whatever the case, he knew he had to do something. He couldn't leave with her in such a distressed state.

"Katharine, please listen to me," he intoned softly and took a seat across from her in his usual fashion. "The fact that you care so much about my welfare means more to me than you will ever know. If it were up to me I would never leave your side, but, as much as I wish it weren't so, there will be instances when I will be required to."

"Why? Why can't we just go the cabin and stay there?"

"We will stay at the cabin for the interim until I procure proper housing."

"I don't want to go anywhere else, it's too dangerous!" she maintained.

"A ramshackle structure in the wilds of Romania is far more dangerous than any locale I have in mind, I promise you."

"But if we go somewhere else someone could see you! All it would take is for one person to see you and . . ." she cut off.

Unable to resist touching her any longer, he clasped her hands in the hope of comforting her in at least some small way.

"I will take every precaution to guarantee that does not happen. I've lived in many places undetected, and wherever we go will be no different."

"I wish I shared your confidence."

"I hope you will come to in time. In the meantime, all I can do is ask you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"I do trust you. It's every other person on the planet that worries me."

"There will be challenges, I cannot deny that. But I firmly believe that we are capable of surmounting every one of them," he affirmed as he caressed her hands.

She found it impossible to argue with his assessment. She'd known since the day she realized her love for him that, if they did become committed to one another as she'd hoped, they would never have a normal life. They would never be a normal couple. She knew the realities, and she accepted them for one simple reason: any life with him was better than a life without. No sooner than that last thought rippled through her mind did she recognize that their positions had interchanged since the cabin. Back then it had been her trying to convince him that together they could overcome any obstacle, and now here he was trying to relieve her doubts. She couldn't lose faith, not after everything they had endured to get where they were.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," she affirmed and met his gaze.

Initially, he speculated whether she was saying what he wanted to hear. Once he looked into her eyes, though, his skepticism faded entirely. She was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry I . . ."

"Shh," he lightly hushed her and enfolded her dollish face. "You have nothing to apologize for, and I will not accept unwarranted contrition. If anything, I am sorry for springing this news on you so precipitously."

She pressed her head against his and braced his shoulders.

"I'll call you every time I get the chance."

"Not that I'd mind, but you don't have to go overboard with it. How about three calls? One when you arrive, one when you're there, and one on the way back?" she proposed.

"I look forward to each and every one."

"When are you leaving?"

"Momentarily," he responded after gauging his watch. "Barsad will arrive shortly after my departure. He will give you a new mobile on which to receive my calls and will see to your every need in my absence."

She smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"There is just one more thing I need before I go,"

"What's that?"

He answered her not with words but with the detachment of his mask. The sight of his comely face was always a welcome one to her, and she wasted no time in closing the space between them and planting her lips onto his. Each kiss seemed like their first yet always felt superior to its predecessors. Feathery pecks were succeeded by fervent sucking and a passionate dance of enthusiastic tongues.

When she felt the climax nearing, Katharine hoped with everything in her that the kiss would not be their last. The very notion tempted her to resort to drastic measures, namely throwing her arms around him and begging him to stay. But she didn't. He said he would never try to control her so, thus she couldn't try to control him in good conscience. With that realization, she grudgingly pulled her mouth from his. After reapplying the mask, he again took her hands in his.

"Don't worry."

"I'll do my best. Please be careful."

"I swear it."

After embracing her once more, Bane retrieved his bag from the floor and made his way to the exit.

"Hey!" she called out.

He turned.

"I love you."

There they were again, those sweetest of words. And they were more than that. They were powerful, so powerful they made him want to cancel his flight right then and there. He needed an incentive to bolster his resolve, and it didn't take him long to find one. As long as Garris was above ground he posed a genuine danger to Katharine, and that was something Bane could not tolerate. The sooner the cop was in the void, the safer she would be.

"I love you," he echoed.

With that farewell, Katharine closed her eyes tightly at the sound of the shutting door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it took me long enough, but there it is. I do apologize for the longer than usual wait; I got somewhat burned out on writing and needed to take a break. Hopefully that won't happen again anytime soon.**

**So in my last note I said that there would be some other things in this chapter, but the conversation between Bane and Katharine ended up being longer than I expected. I believed that including Bane's trip to the prison and placement of Will there (along with Katharine's doings back at the base) would be too much, too fast so I decided to save that for next time. I felt like our protagonists needed to have a good, weighty discussion before Bane's trip. It's obvious that anyone in Kate's situation would have reasonable concerns, and I felt that she needed to openly express those concerns. Communication is something we'll definitely be seeing a lot of in this story. For those of you who may be wondering, there will be sex as well, but not every other chapter, as there are only so many ways to describe the act before it becomes redundant (at least in my opinion).**

**Okay, sorry for rambling. Please let me know how you think it's coming along so far. Thanks :)**


End file.
